The particular font used for text in a document greatly affects the appearance and readability of the document. Before electronic word processors, typewriters provided a standard font and allowed for no variation from one document to the next. The look of the text was not controllable, and a user's ability to personalize a document was greatly limited.
Electronic word processors, including dedicated devices as well as software programs for general-purpose computers, provide users with a variety of computer fonts that may be selected. Computer fonts for electronic word processors control how the text appears within a document on the display screen and on subsequent printouts. Although a variety of computer fonts are available, each one is generic and is not customized for any particular user.
Some variety is currently available to the user when deciding how the document should appear, but personalized computer fonts are not available. The universe of commercially available or default computer fonts is limited. Thus, if the existing computer fonts do not provide a particular look for a character, then the user must accept a less desirable character appearance.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that enables users to generate customized computer fonts.